Always Late
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: Sexual tension amongst team RWBY leads to tardiness and misbehavior.
1. chapter 1

"Late again!" Weiss exclaimed quietly from the back of the classroom as they took the only remaining spots in Port's class at the empty top row of desks. "We wouldn't always be late if you two weren't so _fucking_ _horny_ all the time!" she continued in a hushed tone, calling out Blake and Yang.

"I didn't hear you _complaining_ this morning," Blake said. "In fact, I believe I heard you _moaning_ my name!" she added, making Weiss blush.

"Ugh, Port's telling a story _again_ " Ruby groaned.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing, Sis" Yang replied, slipping out of her seat and crawling under Ruby's side of the desk.

"Yang! Here?! _Really!?_ " Ruby exclaimed in a whisper.

"uh-huh" Yang replied as she threw Ruby's plaid school skirt up to reveal her panty-less crotch, which bore both a cock and a cunt, but not a set of testicles like Blake.

Ruby shivered as Yang's tongue pierced her warm lips while her hardening cock rested on her sister's pale face.

Becoming too aroused by watching the spectacle beside her, Blake decided to take her place on the floor as well before her massive cock succeeded in tearing through her skirt. Crawling over under Weiss's side of the desk, Blake hiked up her own skirt to allow her throbbing fourteen inch cock to lie on the cold wooden floor, accompanied by her swollen, avocado-sized balls.

Her cock already oozed pre-cum as she crawled closer and tossed up Weiss's skirt to reveal her pale pussy with it's pubes trimmed in a snowflake design.

Pushing her pale thighs apart to make a clear path to Weiss's dripping snatch, Blake wrapped her arms under and around the porcelain-like thighs as she buried her head between them, letting them block out all sound from her human set of ears.

Weiss lightly whimpered as she felt Blake's hot tongue lightly brush across her entrance.

"Don't fucking tease me!" Weiss scolded hushedly as she used both hands to press Blake's head deeper between her legs so that her nose was buried in her snowflake while her tongue was forced inside.

Yang's panties were absolutely soaked as she sat on the floor, licking her sister's pussy while her cock was pressed against her face, so close to her nose that she could still smell her own scent on it from earlier that morning.

Resisting no longer, Yang raised her head and slowly took Ruby's whole length into her maw.

Ruby did her best to contain a moan as she felt her cock sliding inside her sister's throat. She nearly exploded in a burst of arousal when she felt Yang's tongue pierce her slit once more.

Ruby's fingers became entangled in Yang's golden locks as the blonde bobbed up and down on her sister's cock, with each decent her wild tongue piercing the redhead's excitable pussy.

Anybody who decided to walk by, would have gotten a clear view of the brunette faunus with her face locked between two snowy thighs while having equally snowy pubes tickling her nose with every breath as Weiss rubbed Blake's cat ears between her thumbs and index fingers.

Weiss bit her lip, holding in a moan as she reached a climax, sending a torrent of juices down Blake's throat. If it was possible, Weiss became even more aroused when she heard Blake's audible gulps of her juices.

Not being able to simply sit still, whenever Professor Port turned around while regailing the students with a story, Ruby grabbed her sister's head tightly and arched her back as her hips bucked up, forcefully pushing her cock as deep as possible into her sister's throat. She bucked over and over until she finally shot her load, sending streams of cum into her sister's stomach. So much so, that it spewed from her nose, oozing into Ruby's thick patch of red pubes.

After lifting her head off Ruby's cock, leaving strings of saliva and jizz that broke apart and hung on Yang's face, she did her best to lick the cum out of Ruby's pubes but only succeeded in coating her tongue with hairs.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went dark as Professor Port began showing a documentary on the holoscreen.

Having already swallowed three more climaxes from Weiss, Blake looked up at the heiress with a dark lust in her eyes. Weiss laughed nervously before she was pulled into the floor and her skirt was torn off. Climbing on top of her, Blake's cock rested at the entrance to the soaking wet cunt of the heiress.

She then pulled her top down so that Weiss's pale breasts popped out for her.

Weiss whimpered as Blake leaned closer and bit Weiss's left nipple as she shoved her throbbing meat inside of her, going all the way to her cervix.

Taking advantage of the darkness, Ruby stood up, pulling Yang to her feet. In a split second she completely stripped her slutty blonde sister and then pushed her onto her back on the table, her huge tits almost hitting her in the face.

Ruby grabbed Yang's soaking wet panties and put them on her head with the wetness right on her face so that she kept smelling her sister's scent as she pounded her.

Yang covered her mouth so nobody heard her moan as Ruby shoved her entire length in in one thrust. Ruby leaned forward and locked lips with her sister through the wet fabric of the panties.

"I'm gonna get you so pregnant!" Ruby whispered to her just before she began rapidly rocking her hips, slamming her cock into her as fast as she could.

She held Yang's hips with one hand and with the other, she reached up and held it on Yang's throat to increase Yang's pleasure and to keep her quiet.

Having rammed against Weiss's cervix a hundred times or so already, Blake whispered to Weiss "are you ready to take my full length now?" and without waiting for an answer, Blake pushed her enormous cock through the tight sphincter that is her cervix, holding both hands on her hips, Blake shoved her tongue down Weiss's throat to prevent her from screaming while she pierced the entrance to her womb.

Blake held herself still for a moment to allow Weiss to adjust and then broke the kiss to say "I'm gonna plant my seed directly in your womb. Let's see how dearest Daddy likes having a faunus grandchild," she paused to nibble on her ear before adding "and a faggot daughter." her muscles flexing as she came, filling Weiss's uterus with her thick, white faunus seed.

Ruby could barely hold in her own moans as she neared another climax.

Releasing her grasp on Yang's hip, she pulled the panties to the side of her mouth so she could lean forward and kiss Yang, her tongue dancing with Yang's pube-covered tongue as her cock pushed against Yang's cervix and began spurting Ruby's seed.

Yang's belly began swelling as her womb filled with so much cum.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby said "Dad's always wanted grandkids".

With the remaining five minutes of class, the girls all redressed and cleaned themselves off so that nobody was the wiser to their actions, though the dried sperm on Yang's chin and neck, and on Weiss's legs was a bit of a giveaway.

The bell rang and students started to leave the classroom as the lights came back on.

"I can't believe they didn't see you filming them!" Nora exclaimed as Jaune put his scroll away.

"I guess they were too preoccupied, though I think Yang looked right into my camera at one point." Jaune replied.


	2. Chapter 2

After the bell rang, team rwby decided to head to the gym showers to clean up before their next class. With nobody else in the locker room, the girls all stripped and entered the showers.

After a moment to two, Ruby and Blake both snuck into the showers of their respective partners. Weiss jumped as she felt Ruby's silent hands grab her body. She whimpered as she felt Ruby's lips on the back of her neck and her hard cock pressing on her ass.

Ruby's hands slid up to grab Weiss's small but squishy breasts, pinching her small, erect nipples. As her larger breasts pressed against Weiss's bare, wet back, Ruby leaned in and whispered in her ear "Blake may have claimed your cunt, but your ass is mine, Ice Queen!" as she pushed her rod inside Weiss's tight, unsuspecting asshole, making her yelp.

Yang noticed instantly as Blake joined her shower and greeted her arrival with the locking of their lips. Their tongues danced as the stood under the hot water. Blake's throbbing meat rose and pressed itself against Yang's glistening belly.

"I'm guessing…. Ruby… filled your….pussy" Blake said between smooches.

"mhmm" was all Yang could muster as her tongue was beginning to lose its battle for dominance against Blake's.

Breaking the kiss, Blake said "I'll respect her wish to breed you and just fuck your ass then." as she spun Yang around and grabbed her fat ass.

She dropped to her knees, her cock lying in the warm water on the shower floor, and pressed her face between Yang's cheeks. Yang whimpered as she felt Blake's tongue slip inside her anus.

Her hands instinctively moved to her tits and her pussy, rubbing and pleasing each one as Blake's tongue explored Yang's ass.

Weiss could barely hold her breath as she braced herself on the wall while Ruby, who's arms were wrapped around her waist, was slamming into her ass like a piston. At one point, Weiss looked down and saw Ruby's cock poking through her belly like a baby kicking.

Nearing her climax, Ruby started ramming herself even more forcefully into Weiss.

"Who owns your ass, Ice Queen?!" Ruby asked.

"You do" Weiss answered quietly. Suddenly a pale hand came up and smacked her wet face.

"Louder!" commanded the owner of said hand.

"You do!" Weiss cried out loudly. "You own my ass!" Weiss cried again as she pushed herself back against Ruby, throwing her into her climax. Ruby tightened her grip on Weiss as she pumped her intestines full of cream.

"Sounds like they're having fun" Blake said, standing up. She spun Yang around again and suddenly slammed her against the shower wall. Pushing her cock past Yang's cunt, she slipped it into her wet asshole and then pulled Yang's legs up so they could wrap around her waist. With Yang being held up by Blake's waist and cock, she moved a hand to her neck.

"I know you like being choked like a dirty whore" Blake spat at her as her hand clamped tightly around her neck and her cock pushed balls deep into Yang's ass.

Tearing her cock from Weiss's asshole, letting it gape and spill her cream, Ruby gave a small kick to the back of Weiss's knee, making her drop to her knees.

Without letting her contest, Ruby grabbed her by the hair and started grinding her pussy on Weiss's pale face, followed by smacking her face with her still hard cock. Without warning, she shoved her meat into Weiss's mouth, sliding it into her throat.

Grabbing her hair tightly, she quickly thrusted herself in and out of the heiress's maw.

"I bet you did this every day for Daddy, you little slut!" Ruby said as she thrusted harder. Every few seconds, Ruby would slap Weiss's cheek as she pounded her thick cock down her throat.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum again you little whore!" Ruby hissed as she gripped Weiss's head and bucked her hips even harder as she neared her climax. Weiss couldn't even breath as Ruby held her firmly against her pelvis, burying her face in her bush. Ruby grunted as her muscles tensed and she shot load after load down her tight, warm throat.

Ruby pushed Weiss away, letting her get a breath but instead the heiress coughed and hacked and puked up cum before she was able to get a breath.

"I can't wait for those huge tits of yours to start making milk. I'll be draining you dry every day until that baby comes!" Blake stated as she squeezed one of Yang's tits with her free hand and bit and sucked on the other one.

Yang tried to moan through her throat that was being held closed by the dark haired girl who's huge cock was shaking up her intestines with each powerful thrust into her fat ass.

By Blake's count, Yang had already orgasmed on her cock four times since she started. Each time, Yang's ass clenched around Blake's thick cock, pushing her towards her climax. Yang's fifth orgasm finally pushed Blake over. She grunted quietly as her cock spasmed inside the blonde's butt, sending waves of semen up through her body. Blake watched in lustful glee as her cum oozed up and out of her partner's mouth as she let her hand off her throat.

She leaned forward and licked off her own cum that was spilling down Yang's chin and neck before slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth, their tongues dancing in the semen that now coated both of their mouths.

As Ruby stood over Weiss, she grabbed her cock firmly and pointed it at the heiress who was still on all fours on the shower floor.

"Since you're rich, I imagine you probably like _gold_ " Ruby said as she sprayed a stream of hot piss all over Weiss's face, hair, tits, and torso.

It may not have looked like it but Weiss was immensely aroused by the treatment Ruby was giving her. She'd already lost count of how many times she'd had an orgasm since they started their shower.

As all four girls resumed their showers and cleaned themselves off, the bell rang again, signifying that they had missed the entire next class.

"Spying on the students again, Professor?" Glynda asked as she entered Ozpin's office to find him watching a camera feed of the locker room showers on his desk's holoscreen.

"I find it best to know what all is happening in my school" Ozpin replied.

"So then I'm guessing you already know about the detention I issued Ms. Valkyrie for sunbathing nude in the campus courtyard." she retorted.

"I'm well aware." Ozpin replied. "Just like you should be aware that you'll have two pregnant students soon." he added.

"Fantastic!" Glynda spat.


End file.
